Sinfully Beautiful
by arrylou
Summary: ALL HUMAN Edaward Cullen gorgeous star quarterback, Arrabella Swan exceptional dancer/ gymnast. A story of their love and the ups and downs of college. Its basically the twilight characters but with my own personal twists like names and looks.
1. Look Through My Eyes

**Sinfully Beautiful**

**BPOV**

He was gorgeous, no, he was breathtaking. His gorgeous mess of black hair and his shocking green eyes that shocked you to your core and then there were his lips...sigh...they looked so soft and inviting. God! What was I thinking? He wouldn't look twice at me. I mean seriously he could have any girl he wanted and I mean any girl he wanted.

UGH !! Stop thinking about him, he doesn't even know who you are and probably never will. SIGH

"SHOOT!!"

Uh, could my day not get any worse. The stupid thing was, I was one of the best dancers/gymnasts in the state, yet, I was an absolute klutz. I know hard to believe. I had just tripped over my own feet right in front of a load of people including of course the Greek God.

"Oh God," I muttered to myself.

_"Erm, are you al right? Do you need a hand?"_

I looked up and was met with yep you've guessed it those shocking green eyes, I instantly felt the blush rising.

"I'm fine thanks," I mumbled, whilst trying to get up without embarrassing myself further.

_"Are you sure? That was quite a fall?" He questioned._

"I'm fine thanks. It happens all the time. Trust me, it could have been worse," I said.

God, he was even more gorgeous up close. I could feel the blush rising as he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile at me. Look away, look away, I was screaming in my mind.

_"If your sure, then I better be going. I've got football practise."_

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides I need to be somewhere too."

_"Okay then, bye," he said as he walked off._

"Bye," I mumbled.

I checked the time, shoot I was late. I ran across campus towards the school gym. It was my first year and I was trying out for the dance squad. I loved dancing, it was so exhilarating. The best part was when you finally nailed a routine or new trick. I prayed I made the squad, I needed dancing it was my passion besides writing, reading and English in general.

I changed into my outfit, it was and emerald green dress that I had specially designed for myself. It was a halter neck with a plunging neckline that went to just below my belly button, it was backless, the skirt was short but consisted of lots of different lengths of material, it had a silver glitter trim down the neckline and back. I had put my tights on and just quickly threw my shoes on, I grabbed my bag, cd and a water bottle and headed outside to where the try outs were being held.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I groaned under my breath.

The football team were practising exactly opposite the dance try outs. UGH!

I could see the Greek God warming up with the rest of the team and god he looked hot!

Stay foccused brain, I'm here to dance not ogle him.

** But, he looks sooo good.**

Listen to yourself, you don't even know his name, he's obviously popular, forget him, he will never be interested in you. Plain jane Arrabella Swan. Sigh!

**Thats it, I'm not listening to my brain anymore it just makes me depressed.**

I walked up to the table where the coaches were seated and signed in and told them the song I would be dancing to.

"Ah, Miss Swan, glad to see you here. We could use you on our team big time," said the head coach.

I blushed and mumbled a thank you, then walked off to warm up.

The head coach walked up gto us to instruct us to as what we were doing.

"Okay everyone, those of you who were on the squad last year go stand on the left you will be observing." She ordered.

They mumbled a yes coach and walked off.

"Right the rest of you, you each have a five minute slot thats it. We will go in alphabetical order. Miss Swan you will be going last, ok?"

I nodded and walked off to warm up. I watched the other dancers audition and noticed that even the best of them would still need a lot of work.

"Miss Swan your up."

"Ok"

All the other dancers had left except for those who were on the squad last year.

"Ha, I bet this is going to be a laugh, she completely fell over her own two feet earlier." A blonde girl cackled. The coach interrupted her.

"Actually Lauren she is the best dancer out of everyone here and in the state."

That shut her up, but she still looked very doubtful. The coach walked towards me

"Ummm Miss Swan would be possible if you could perform another song after your first? One of a different style perhaps? Just to show them what your really made of."

"Sure." I replied.

For my first dance I was dancing to Look Through My Eyes it was a Diseny song but it was a good song to dance to. I plopped my cd in told them the track, turned the volume up and made my way to the centre of the astro. I looked up just as the football coach came over, he rambled on about how his daughter was a huge fan and that he had been very impressed when he had seen me dance, and would it be possible if him and the team watched, he wanted to hopefully teach them something. What I didn't know, but I agreed anyway.

Oh God, calm down, forget they are there, don't freak out know, besides you need to show Lauren what your made of and impress him. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and signled for the music to start. I felt myself get lost in the music and almost as if my body was programed I started to dance. I forgot about the people watching and let myself get lost. I felt my body move smoothly threw each move, I felt alive, all my moves and tricks were as close to perfect as you could get.

I raised my eyes to check my position, I was a couple of meters in front of the football players and I was met with their faces, some shocked and spme of awe. Stay foccused, show that beautiful man what you can do. I completed the routine with ease and was greated with a round of applause.

"Miss Swan what is your other song and what number track is it?"

I was strapping on a pair of pair of silver stilettoes, Lauren was starring at me in disbelief, the others looked confused and interested.

"Toxic by Britney Spears, track 8."

She nodded in response as I walked back into the center of the astro and looked at the football players. They all looked puzzled by my new foot wear. They were in for a shock, I was sure of that, especially after my previous quite, calming routine. This routine was more bold and out there, it was sexy yet not slutty. Hopefully this will capture his attention.

Oh God here goes nothing I thought as I took my position and signled for the music to start. I loved this routine, it showed a side of me that I very rarely revealed. The sexy and in control me. I again looked up and my eyes locked with those emotion pooled eyes, they were darker than normal, I couldn't be certain but they looked lust filled. Everyone else was either shocked, impressed and there was definetley lust in there. I finished the dance a rupture of appaluse greated me.

The dance coach walked towards me

"Well done Swan, you are deffinetley on the team, and you are deffinetlet going to have to teach this lot how to dance like that and shoes like those," she said whilst looking down at my foot weat.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Please review i want to know what you think before i post another chapter**


	2. Where Do I Hide?

Sinfully Beautiful

Where Do I Hide? Nickleback

(BPOV)

It was Friday, finally I thought. All lessons finished at one so I had checked to see if the main gym was free, I wanted to practise my gymnastics, I was happy because I had got onto the dance squad but on the downside they didn't have a gymnastics squad so I would just have to practise in my free time. The lady at the main office had told me that it was free all afternoon so I could go whenever I wanted.

I had just finished my last lesson of the day and was heading back to my dorm room. I'd been here three days and I still hadn't met my room mate we just kept missing each other hopefully I would meet her this weekend. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top, my ipod and my docking station and headed to the gym.

I decided to play some Nickelback it isn't really gymnastics music but they're a good band and I would be able to just let loose. I decided to just warm up and throw a few tricks around. I was considering coming up with a new dance routine but I wasn't to sure which song to pick to fit the routine, at the moment it was just little bits and pieces that needed working on.

This gym was great I had plenty of room to get a good run up to force my body in the air and was able to land without coming face to face with the opposite wall. Nickelback's How You Remind Me came on, it was one of my favourites so I let myself go completely and started dancing round the gym throwing in flips and tumbles as I went. This was when I could truly let myself go, when its just me the music and the beat, I could dance all I wanted for hours on end, this was when I came up with all my ideas, thoughts, solved any problems. This was me at my freest and I loved it.

The song finished and I felt out of breath I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down to regain my breath. I just sat there listening to the lyrics of the song playing. You never really know how meaningful a song is until you just sit there and really listen to the lyrics, to me a song wasn't a good song if the lyrics didn't mean anything. Yes it could sound great but if the lyrics didn't mean anything I didn't see the point, it was like writing a book, the cover could look great, the blurb can sound intriguing and exciting but when you start reading and its just a load of rubbish its the same with music and songs. They have to mean something.

I got back up and decided to practise something I had learnt in my early years of gymnastics. I slid down into the splits and placed my hands in front of me so I would be able to balance myself on them. I was to busy concentrating to hear the group of people enter the gym. I pushed myself of the ground balancing on my hands and still in the splits, I swung myself up into a handstand, I held it for a couple of seconds then put my legs back into the splits and swung myself back down. I only looked up when I heard a large gasp.

There in front of me stood the entire football team and they had obviously just seen my little performance. As if on cue the song Where Do I Hide by Nickelback began to play, I looked down and blushed, great I thought and to top it off he had been stood right at the front of the group. I

heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see the coach walking towards me, I quickly reached over and turned the ipod off.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan when I checked the timetable it said that the gym was free all afternoon so I didn't think that anyone would be in here," the coach said.

"Its okay and your right its supposed to be free but I asked the lady in the main office and she told me I would be able to practise in here. I was finishing so if you just let me gather up my stuff I can be out of your way and the gyms yours." I said still blushing and trying not to look behind him.

"Are you sure? You were here first, I just wanted the lads to get some extra practise in before the first big game."

"I'm sure."

I quickly grabbed my clothes and ipod and walked out of the gym mumbling a bye as I went.

A/N: please review, I know its taken me ages to write another chapter but I went away loads and was unable to get on my laptop or connect to the internet and then with going back to school everything has been seriously hectic, but tell me what you think and should I write more?


	3. You Know I'm No Good

**Chapter 3 (BPOV)**

**You Know I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse**

After that embarrassing incident in the gym I headed to the library. It was only the first week but I thought I might as well get a bit of a head start, and besides I wanted to check out the library. Apart from dancing books were my other passion. I must of track of time in the library because when I checked my watch it was seven pm. I walked across campus and headed for my dorm, maybe tonight I would meet my room mate.

I was to busy juggling with my books from the library, my dance bag and my other bag which I was digging in trying to find my key to hear the laughter coming from behind the door. I stuck my key in the door still trying to juggle with all my stuff, only to find that the door was unlocked. I guess tonight was the night I was going to meet my room mate.

I headed in the direction of my room only to collide into something hard that sent me flying down to the ground. I landed in a huge heap on the floor with my books and contents of my bag scattered around me.

"Umpf," I said softly.

I groaned, I hope nobody heard that, it wouldn't be the greatest impression to make on my room mate. I gathered all my stuff and headed into my room, I was still in my dance stuff, but it was only my room mate it could be worse I thought. Short shorts and a top that stopped just below my breasts, all in blue with my hair in a high pony tail.

I walked into the living room only to freeze on the spot. There were five people sat in the living room, three of which had seen my little performance earlier and my dance try outs and two girls one of which must have been my room mate.

There was a tiny pixie like girl sat with a very tall and lanky blond guy who I remembered seeing, on the other couch was a blonde girl with a face and body to die for, next to her was a huge and I mean giant man. The muscles on him were so huge that I internally winced, but then again he could be one of those guys who look menacing can be menacing but are really a huge big teddy bear. And last but not least curled up in my favourite chair was my own personal greek god.

Oh God! Then I remembered what I was wearing.

**Somebody kill me know!**

No, you look hot.

**Against those two girls I look plain and boring.**

What are you going on about? You have a body to die for.

**Sure (note sarcasm)**

Right pull yourself together, say something.

I coughed and suddenly felt five pair of eyes on me.

"Err, umm, hi?" I stuttered, damn that sounded more like a question. UGH.

* * *

**A/N: please tell me what you think, sorry its taken so long to update i've had exams and school has been soo hectic. Also if any of you noticed in the first chapter I said edward had black hair well I have know changed it back to his normal copper bronze colour so the only thing that is different is calling bella arrabella instead of isabella**


	4. Lose My Breath

**Chapter 4 (BPOV)**

**Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child**

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks as the five pairs of eyes stared at me.

**Well this was awkward, wasn't it.**

God I must look truly stupid, they haven't even responded yet, maybe I should make a quick run for it.

**No stay, see if they say anything.**

Silence, they are probably just repulsed by how ugly I am, look at them they are all so beautiful and I am just plain, boring and ugly. Sigh.

**Arrabella Marie Swan ! Don't you dare say that. You are stunning, gorgeous, confident and sexy and they are blind if they can't see that, don't ever doubt that. Sigh.**

A noise broke me out of the little argument going on inside my head and I was brought back to reality and the embarrassing situation I was in.

"Sorry, what was that? I dazed out there for a moment." I apologised.

The small pixie like girl laughed, it sounded like wind chimes compared to the huge guys bellowing laugh, who at this moment in time looked like he was about to fall off the love seat because he was laughing so hard.

"That's all right, you looked a bit shocked from seeing us all in here, I'm Alice by the way your room mate."

WOW. Alice seemed very hyper, I had to listen really closely to hear everything she said as spoke at a hundred miles per hour. I chuckled slightly at her over excitement at meeting me.

"Alice honey calm down, your probably scaring the poor girl half to death," the blond boy spoke softly whilst pulling a know pouting Alice on to his lap. It was quite a funny sight actually, Alice was so small and tiny, and this guy was very tall, he was muscular but not like the big muscle teddy as I had decided to nickname. He stared at Alice with so much love that it was clear they were together and that wasn't going to change for a long time.

"Seeing as those two have gone off into their own little world I will introduce the rest of us," the big muscle teddy said.

"This beautiful goddess sat next to me is my girlfriend Rosalie."

The blonde or Rose smiled at me kindly then turned back to her boyfriend, they again seemed perfect for each other just like Alice and the blonde boy.

"The blonde guy is Jasper, he is Rosie's twin and my sister Alice's boyfriend as you have probably already guessed."

Jasper had broke his gaze from Alice to smile and wave at me with a mumble hi, but his attention quickly returned to Alice.

"Next we have mister moody Edward, also my younger brother."

I looked towards the greek god to see him glaring at the muscle teddy aka his brother, he then turned to look at me.

"Hello again." He then stared at me with those gorgeous green eyes and that stunning crooked smile, I felt my heart stop and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing. God what was this man doing to me, I had never reacted this way before. I couldn't say anything so I just smiled in response.

"And last but not least the best person you shall ever meet..... hi I'm Emmett."

I smiled

"Well.....um......hi......yeh.....err......uhhh...... I'm Arrabella Swan but you can call me Bella," I stuttered.

Great impression I mumbled under my breath, know they must think I am incapable of speech.

"Hey Bella," they all said.

"Hey I recognise you, your the seriously hot dancer that was in the gym earlier and also did that dance in those killer heals," Emmett shouted.

I blushed I was hoping they'd forgotten that, UGH.

Yet again the five pairs of eyes were staring straight at me, I think I blushed even harder, what did I say in response to that?

"Yeah, that was me," I said softly, still blushing tomato red. Alice looked up at me.

"So your the amazing dancer that these guys haven't stopped talking about?"

I nodded, what else was I supposed to say?

* * *

**(EPOV)**

She looked beautiful, sinfully beautiful, God she would be the death of me, stood their in those short shorts that showed off her sinful gorgeous long legs covered in that creamy smooth skin, then their was her stomach that her short top showed off, god she was beautiful all of her, well what I had seen.

* * *

A/N please review and tell me what you think :D also what do you think of Emmett's nickname, muscle teddy, lol


	5. Single Ladies

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 (BPOV)

**Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) – Beyonce**

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I felt like I was intruding on something I could never be possibly be a part of.

I was boring, old plain jane Bella Swan, and each and every one of them seemed to be so intriguing and people that other people noticed, they most certainly weren't wall flowers like myself.

They all seemed so comfortable and happy in their little group that it reinforced the feeling of being out of place and not belonging.

I was certain they wouldn't want me to stay or join in whatever games they were playing.

I shifted my feet uncomfortably, I felt exposed, like they would judge me at any moment on my looks, clothes, brains anything they could use to downgrade me.

I know people always tell you to never judge a book by its cover but one too many people had turned out to be exactly as I had thought them to be.

They had ended up putting me down in some way about myself and I was just waiting for it too happen again, for the next blow about my body, my hair, my face, or just about who I am.

I coughed to try and get their attention but they were too absorbed in each other or whatever they were doing, to them it probably sounded like a regular cough.

"I'm just going to go." I mumbled, then started to head out of the living room. I was contemplating reading one of the books I had picked up from the library, when somebody shouted my name.

I turned around to see them all looking at me with puzzled expressions, it had been Alice that had called my name and was stood only a few short steps away from where I was stood.

"Yes." I replied.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, almost as if I had considered some sort of crime by trying to leave.

"Ummm my bedroom, to read or something," I said, slightly confused by the interrogation I was receiving for just trying to leave the room.

"Why would you do that?" Alice asked looking just about as confused as I felt.

"I uh thought I would let you get back to whatever you were doing before I intruded." I said softly, suddenly finding the carpet very interesting, I almost felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

I was finding my feet increasingly interesting, but finally looked up when I received no answer to my almost apology.

All five faces were starring at me like I had a second head, I knew it was too good to be true, I had been hoping that they would of brushed off my lame attempts and invited me to join them but I guess I was wrong.

I turned around and headed for my room, I lifted my hand to my face when I felt the traitor tears rolling down my cheeks. Just great, how pathetic are you Bella?

"Bella wait!" Alice shouted.

I continued walking, head down, so as not to make a bigger fool out of myself, arms wrapped around my torso to try and stop myself from falling apart all over again.

I thought it would be different, that this time it would be different, but I was wrong just like always.

I was sat in my room, trying to read a book, trying be the key word in that. I sighed angrily and slammed the book shut.

God why was I so stupid?

To think that someone like that like all of them would would be interested in being friends with someone like myself.

Why do I keep putting myself out there only to feel the hurt of rejection each time?

"Stop with the pity party!" The sensible part of my brain scolded me.

"No, your right, I mean look at you."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I breathed.

I wonder if I could change rooms, get a single, that way they won't have to worry about being nice to me and they also wouldn't have to worry about be associated with me.

I was suffocating being sat in this room knowing that they were all sat out there, probably discussing how hideous I am.

I was still in my dance stuff so I again grabbed my ipod and docking station, picked up a towel and headed to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

I needed to dance. I needed to release al the pent up emotions that were swelling inside of me, and were just waiting to explode.

I needed to let the music carry me away to another place. One where all my insecurities were forgotten, where I was just me, no buts, no ifs, just me.

I was just about to walk out the door when Alice again stopped me.

"Where are you going? She asked looking slightly perplexed.

"Out." I replied.

"But it's late."

"Soooooooo, I can take care of myself." This conversation was already starting to irritate me, what does she care where I go.

"But..........." She whined.

"Please, just leave it," I asked, almost begging for her to just let me go.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I like it," she said with a pout.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just walked out the door and headed down and into the cold night air. The gym hall as my destination.

* * *

I had dancing for a few hours, and the stress and pent up emotions had slowly started disappearing.

Single Ladies by Beyonce came on we had learnt it for one of the shows, at my old dance school, so I easily picked the routine up.

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

**Up in the club, we just broke up**

**I'm doing my own little thing**

**Decided to dip and now you wanna trip**

**Cause another brother noticed me**

I heard a cough, and looked up to see Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and of course Adonis himself Edward.

What were they doing here? I wondered. Oh well I'm not stop now, I was too into the music, they would just have to sit put and watch.

**I'm up on him, he up on me**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Just cried my tears, for three good years**

**Ya can't be mad at me**

I ended up facing my audience, you could call it, Alice and Rose looked completely and utterly stunned, the boys still looked shocked even though they had seen me dance before.

**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up, drink in my cup**

**I can care less what you think**

**I need no permission, did I mention**

**Don't pay him any attention**

**Cause you had your turn and now your gonna learn**

**What it really feels like to miss me**

How did they find me here, I mused. Then I realised how loud my music was, they knew I was a dancer and probably figured when I left that that was what I was going to do.

**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Don't treat me to the things of the world**

**I'm not that kind of girl**

**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

**Here's a man that makes me then takes me**

**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**

**Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own**

**If you don't, you'll be alone**

**And like a ghost I'll be gone**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up, oh, oh,oh**

**Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**If you like it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

**Oh, oh, oh**

As soon as I finished I headed over to the docking station and turned down the volume only to wish I had left it as it was.

Alice's high pitched squeal reached my ears form across the hall, which instantly made me cringe away from the sound.

"Oh my God! Bella that was amazing, it looked just like the video, but better!" Alice squealed.

I had to listen really carefully to catch all of what she said, she was speaking so fast. Jasper chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice.

"Calm down honey, don't scare the girl half to death." Jasper said and chuckled again at his now pouting girlfriend.

"Seriously Bella where did you learn to dance like that, I mean I thought me and Alice could pull a few moves, but that was seriously wow." Rose said.

I was shocked she was impressed by me. Had she looked at herself lately, but I chose to keep quiet whilst I waited for the burning fire to calm down on my cheeks.

I looked up and was met with those eyes, they were smouldering and no sooner had I looked into them I was lost.

* * *

**AN: sorry it has taken me so long to update i have been seriously busy with god know how much school work and varous other things all to do with school lol **

**i will try to update more often but please review and tell me what you think even if it is bad it is all good criticism lol**


End file.
